Konoha's Red Fox Flash
by SNDiablos
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped the night of the Kyuubi attack and experimented on by Orochimaru before being rescued by Sarutobi. How will his life turn out? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

'What a horrible day' thoughts

"Silence!" spoken

'**Stupid Brat' **Demonic thoughts

"**Shut up brat" Demonic talking**

Disclaimer:

SNDiablos does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form as that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologue:

It is a warm October night when screams of dying people can be heard all the way to the Hokage tower. Minato looks up from the seals he's drawing as his predecessor, Sarutobi walks in. "Minato you're not going to do what I think you are doing are you?" Sarutobi asked. "Well I wouldn't do this unless I had no choice old man!" responds Minato with a frown. Before this conversation could get further underway a medic rushes in yelling,"Hokage-sama your son has just been born but…". "But what tell me!" Minato yells back worried. "Hokage-sama your wife died due to birth complications." The medic stated sadly.

Minato stood there in shock for a few minutes before he finally looked up. "Where is my son?" "Right here Hokage-sama" the medic says as he hands Minato his son. Minato looks up sharply and whispers, "Dismissed." The medic bows and leaves the room as the 4th Hokage places his son on the pedestal in the middle of the room covered by seals. Minato looks at Sarutobi one last time and says quietly, "Old man, it's time for me to protect my village, make sure my son is seen as a hero for the burden he shall have to carry. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Meanwhile out in the field a voice shouts out, "Keep the beast away from the village, hold it until the 4th Hokage arrives!" Shortly after that more screams are heard as the massive nine-tailed fox smashed more ninjas underneath its paws.

A loud boom is heard nearby as Gamabunta the toad boss is summoned and lands near Kyuubi. Minato on top of the toad boss flashes through handseals before shouting out Shiki Fuujin. A bright light shoots out engulfing the fox and when it disappears the fox is gone as well as Gamabunta. Minato's body crumples onto the hard ground, as ninja's crowd around there dead leader and bow their heads out of respect.

Back at the tower, two yellow snake-like eyes flash open scanning the sealing room. As Naruto starts wailing the snake like man picks up the boy and shunshins out of the room. The only thing left as he leaves is the smoke from the teleportation, an empty pedestal, and evil laughter permeating through the chamber.

While this is occurring a council meeting is taking place to decide baby Naruto's fate. The shouting of voices is heard before a loud, "Silence!" disrupts the yelling. All of the council heads look towards the voice to see the venerable Sandaime Hokage. Sarutobi stood in 

front of the council robes billowing out from the wind in the chamber coming from an open window. Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan, stands up and sternly asks, "Sarutobi-sama we ask that you tell us what exactly happened out there". 'Just once I would love to be sarcastic and say the nine-tailed fox attacked' "Minato Namikaze our recently departed 4th Hokage used a forbidden jutsu to seal away the demon inside of an orphan…" Before he could say anything further one of the civilian council members stands up and yells out, "We must kill the demon child before the fox escapes and kills us all!" Shortly after this a roar of agreement flows through the council chambers before a flood of killing intent silences it.

"He shall not be killed he is Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the leaf for containing the demon fox as well as through the 4th Hokage's wishes" Sarutobi calmly states. "But Sandaime-sama the demon will kill us all" repeats the same civilian council member. "No he shouldn't be killed" states Danzo the head of the secret ANBU group called Root. "Give him to me and I shall make sure he is properly trained for our village" he finishes. "No," yells Sarutobi, "he will not be trained as a heartless weapon of destruction; he shall grow up normally as a child should!" A wave of protest follows this announcement before it is abruptly silenced by killing intent yet again.

"Enough, this topic has gone on long enough and I tire of this argument, Naruto will grow as a normal child should and that is the end of it. Now onto the new topic we need a Hokage to restore order, any votes for who it should be" asks Sarutobi. One of Sarutobi's genin teammates stands up and states, "I say it should be you Sarutobi as it would restore order and the people already trust you." "All in favor raise your hands" states Hiashi. Nearly everyone raises their hands at this. "In a unanimous decision, we the council, hereby recognize Sarutobi as the Hokage once again" says Hiashi.

Before the council meeting goes any further an ANBU captain teleports into the room. "Hokage-sama, the child is missing!" the dog masked ANBU yells. Every person's eyes go wide at that announcement. "Are there any clues" Sarutobi asks in a slight panic. "Not yet Hokage-sama but I have my entire ANBU unit searching for clues" states the ANBU captain. Sarutobi rubs his forehead feeling a headache coming on. "Report back any new findings! Dismissed!" The ANBU nods his head and vanishes in a poof of smoke.

The search for baby Naruto takes place for five straight months before finally a clue is found. Sarutobi is seen doing paperwork in the Hokage's tower when a window opens and the dog-masked ANBU captain appears in front of Sarutobi. "Ah Dog, any news yet" asks Sarutobi. Dog nods his head and states, "Yes we found a clue, the location where he is." Sarutobi stands up abruptly and yells out, "Show me then!" "Hai Hokage-sama!" Dog leads Sarutobi to a dark cave area. Sarutobi then throws off his robes to show he is in full battle attire wearing black shinobi pants, a black shinobi shirt along with blue armor pads on it, his leaf hiate is on his forehead and the black ties flow behind him a good foot. Sarutobi then rushes into the cave and notices that as he gets further in it starts looking like a laboratory. Shortly afterwards he then ends up in the middle of the small laboratory to see experiments in all the test tubes. Sarutobi looks around and is startled, "P-p-people!" "Kukukukuku Sarutobi-sensei it looks like you finally found my hideout" laughs a person as he walks out slightly into the light his two eerily glowing yellow snake-like eyes can be seen easily. "Orochimaru what is the meaning of this" asks Sarutobi in a saddened voice. "Kukukukuku 

you should be able to recognize some of them as they are your ninjas. Kukukukuku kill me if you think you can Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru cackles out as he turns around and flees. "Dog look around see where Naruto is and bring him to me along with any notes left behind by my corrupt student." Dog vanishes then twenty minutes later reappears with Naruto in one arm and some notes in the other.

Sarutobi then teleports along with Dog back to the Hokage tower. He looks at the sleeping sun-kissed hair, blue-eyed whiskered child and says sadly, "Naruto I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and won't be able to as well as the council has ordered me to put you into the orphanage, I just hope that you can forgive this old man and this village for what you will most likely live through."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Prologue. It is my first fanfic so please R&R thank you.

Poll for jounin instructor

1. Kakashi Hatake

2. Kurenai Yuuhi

3. Asuma Sarutobi

4. someone else (your choice)

Another Poll for Teammates

1. Sasuke Uchiha

2. Sakura Haruno

3. Shino Abarame

4. Kiba Inuzuka

5. Shikamaru Nara

6. Chouji Akimichi

7. Ino Yamanaka

8. Hinata Hyuuga

9. (Your Choice)

Polls End Chapter 4


	2. Early Childhood

'What a horrible day' thoughts

"Silence!" spoken

'**Stupid Brat' **Demonic thoughts

"**Shut up brat" Demonic talking**

Disclaimer:

SNDiablos does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form as that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Review Responses at bottom.

Early Childhood-4 years after sealing of Kyuubi

It is a bright day in the village of Konoha, the villagers are moving on with their lives. However, not everything is as pleasant as it could be for Naruto Uzumaki. He is seen walking down the village streets as everyone avoids him. He is wearing dirty grey shorts, a raggedy white shirt, and shoes that have holes all through them. His hair now is more of a dirty blond color from not bathing regularly. As long as Naruto can remember he has been ignored except for by one person, someone whom he considers to be a grandfather to him, the Sandaime Hokage or as he affectionately refers him to as "old man".

'Why does everyone always ignore me' Naruto thinks dejectedly, 'I hate it'. With this thought Naruto's strained smile turns into a sharp frown. Naruto looks around and notices that he is in the park now after exiting his thoughts. Looking over he sees a child playing with his friends and decides to see if he can join in as well. "Um can I join" Naruto asks cautiously. One of the children looks over and says, "Go away, my parents said you are bad." Naruto looks up with a few tears down his cheeks as he sees the five children running away from him.

Sarutobi sees this through his crystal ball and sighs dejectedly. 'I'm sorry Minato but the villagers refuse to see Naruto as the hero he is' Sarutobi sighs again. 'If only Jiraiya or Tsunade was here' another sigh 'I'm getting to old for this shit.' Sarutobi looks up from the crystal ball as footsteps are heard outside the door. Shortly after a knock is heard on the door and Sarutobi says out, "Come in!" In walks in an ANBU with a hawk mask walks in along with a young girl with purple hair and light brown hair looking to be around nine years old. "Hokage-sama we found her on the border of fire and rice" states the ANBU in a monologue. "I see. Hawk dismissed" responds Sandaime. "Hai" is heard as the ANBU disappears.

"So what's your name young one" kindly asks Sarutobi. "Anko Mitarashi Hokage-sama!" "Well, Miss Anko can you remember anything" asks Sarutobi. "I remember my sensei Orochimaru taking me to the border of Rice/Fire country. Then he took me to a shed biting my neck, closing the door behind him and leaving me there. Then I remember pain and that is all Hokage-sama" Anko responds crying from the memories. 'Damn you Orochimaru, you hurt yet another innocent life, I should have never let you go four years ago' Sarutobi sighs under his breath before standing up and walking towards Anko. He then engulfs her in a kind grandfatherly hug before whispering to her, "Shh, shh, it's alright your safe now, he won't get you here." Anko gets out of the hug after a few minutes and wipes her eyes before looking at 

Sarutobi with hope in her brown eyes. Sarutobi then says, "Follow me; I'll get you some food and a place to stay, okay?" Anko nods her head and follows the old man out of the tower and to a small open restaurant. After Sarutobi and Anko sits down for a bit a young girl walks up to them from behind the counter and asks, "Hokage-sama what can I get for you?" "One pork ramen for me and a plate of dango for young Anko here Ayame" responds Sarutobi. Ayame nods her head and tells her father Teuchi the order as they get to work making it.

Meanwhile, Naruto is walking back to the orphanage the people moving away from him and refusing to even look at him. Naruto looks down at the ground then take off running. He runs for a good ten minutes before stopping as he smells food. Naruto sharply looks up and starts slowly walking towards the place where the aroma is coming from.

Out of the corner of his eye Sarutobi notices Naruto inching his way towards the Ramen stand. Before Sarutobi can say anything to Naruto though Ayame comes back with the pork ramen and dango. Anko then started to eat her dango while Sarutobi broke apart his chopsticks and started eating the ramen. Ayame looks up and sees Naruto 2 feet away from one of the stools and smiles kindly at Naruto. Ayame then says to Naruto, "Hey want something to eat?" Naruto looks around to see if she is talking to anyone else before pointing to himself. Ayame notices this and smiles at him before saying, "Yes you, now come on up here I'll make you some ramen."

Naruto inches even closer to the stand before smiling slightly and jumping onto the stool before sitting down on it then looks over to his left to see Sarutobi and a young girl with purple hair eating. Sarutobi sees this occurring and smiles before he continues eating. Ayame soon comes back with a bowl of ramen which Naruto eats slowly before his eyes go wide and starts slurping it down before quickly looking around as if to check for an attack before wolfing the rest of the ramen down.

Ayame looks slightly taken aback by the way Naruto eats, puts her hand on her hips and says, "Jeez I know its good but show some manners didn't your parents teach you that?" Naruto looks down depressed by this before quietly saying, "I don't have parents they never wanted me, no one wants me." Anko, Sarutobi, Teuchi, and Ayame all hear what he said and all feel bad for the kid. 'He's like me unwanted and alone' thinks Anko. She then looks at the Hokage and tugs on his robes slightly before saying, "Hokage-sama is it alright if he lives with me, I mean it'll give me company and someone can care for him then." 'Ahh this could work with what has happened to them both it should be good for them to be around each other.' Sarutobi smiles inwardly. "Ah Anko-chan that's a great idea just let me see if Naruto here says yes!"

Sarutobi then turns to Naruto smiles warmly at him. "Well Naruto-kun what do you think about moving in with Anko-chan here? She said she would be happy to have you living with her after all." Naruto looks up at Sarutobi seemingly searching for any traces of a lie before smiling softly and nodding his head before pinching himself as to make sure this isn't a dream. "You mean someone wants me old man" Naruto exclaims. "Of course Naruto-kun, your wanted here never think otherwise okay?" Naruto nods his head happily before Sarutobi pays for the food and escorts Naruto and Anko to their new 

home. On the way through Konoha, Naruto notices that everyone smiles at Sarutobi as he walks by them and a new desire is born in Naruto, a desire to earn the people's respect and become the Hokage.

Shortly after this new light the trio arrives at a decent sized home. The home is a two-story traditional house. In the back is a beautiful garden and training area along with a small waterfall with a river running from the waterfall into Konoha's stream. The pathway to the house is under a white pillar archway made of ornate stone which leads past a bunch of peach trees before stopping a foot away from a white ornate door. Sarutobi unlocks the door and from his robes pulls out a scroll which he opens and in a poof of smoke the house is now full of furniture and everything else they could want and/or need.

Anko and Naruto look around in awe seeing everything. From the new plush couches to the black dragon design floor lamps to the soft rug under their feet this place was like heaven for the two children. After a tour through the home and the choosing of a bedroom for each child, Sarutobi then gives them new clothes for the two kids. He then smiles down at the two children and asks softly, "Well what do you two think?" Anko and Naruto nod their head jaws open in wonder. Sarutobi laughs softly at this 'I'm glad these two are finally having a chance at happiness they deserve it'. Sarutobi then waves goodbye hands them each a key to the house and leaves.

Anko looks at Naruto and asks, "So Naruto-kun do you know how to read or write yet?" Naruto nods his head left and right before stating sadly, "No one wanted to teach me, they all avoid me and when they don't they make fun of me." Anko growls under her breath at this, then shakes her head before saying, "Well let's get you cleaned up, then starting tomorrow I'll train you to read and write as well as to be a ninja if you want me to, sound good Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiles at this, nods his head up and down energetically then launching into Anko knocking her down hugging her. Anko smiles softly at Naruto hugging back 'I'll be here as long as I possibly can I promise you that otouto'. Naruto cries himself to sleep smiling happily 'I have a family now an oneesan'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter 1

To RedBlade: I always thought Orochimaru leaving occurred after Sarutobi became Hokage again, point about Sarutobi not letting Orochimaru I'll be correcting that in later chapters. Thx for the tips though I'll definitely take those points into consideration.

Sama shows respect

Kun shows closeness to a younger boy

Chan familiar term for females

Otouto younger brother

Oneesan older sister

Poll for jounin instructor

1. Kakashi Hatake

2. Kurenai Yuuhi

3. Asuma Sarutobi

4. someone else (your choice)

Another Poll for Teammates

1. Sasuke Uchiha

2. Sakura Haruno

3. Shino Abarame

4. Kiba Inuzuka

5. Shikamaru Nara

6. Chouji Akimichi

7. Ino Yamanaka

8. Hinata Hyuuga

9. (Your Choice)

Polls End Chapter 4


	3. Early Training

'What a horrible day' thoughts

"Silence!" spoken

'**Stupid Brat' **Demonic thoughts

"**Shut up brat" Demonic talking**

"_Hokage-sama" flashback talking_

'_What is he planning' flashback thinking_

Disclaimer:

SNDiablos does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form as that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Review Responses at bottom.

Training-Start of Academy-4 years after sealing

It is another quiet peaceful day in the Hidden Village of the Leaves when a loud scream can be heard all throughout Konoha at six in the morning. Naruto wakes up soaking wet from the freezing cold water complete with ice dumped on him courtesy of his new oneesan Anko. "Oneesan what the hell was that for" Naruto screams out in a pout. Anko giggles a bit before she responds with, "Well I had to make sure you were awake after all otouto!" "Well know enough of that I took my time to make a learning schedule for you" Anko says proudly. She then showed the schedule to Naruto which went as follows:

6-6:28 A.M. Breakfast

6:30-7:00 A.M. Reading lessons

7:01-7:30 A.M. Writing lessons

7:31-8:00 A.M. Shinobi Code

8:01-8:30 A.M. Shinobi History

8:31-9:00 A.M. Break

9:01-9:30 A.M. Handseal Lessons

9:40-10:30 A.M. Kunai and Shuriken training

10:40-12:00 A.M. Laps around house

12:05-1:00 P.M. Lunch/Break

1:10-2:30 P.M. Taijutsu training

2:30-3:00 P.M. Break

3:10-5:30 P.M. Stealth and Traps

6:00-7:00 P.M. Dinner

Naruto looked at the schedule wide-eyed in shock. He then whimpered out, "This is crazy!" Anko then announced cheerfully, "Well let's get started otouto!" So started Anko's training from hell as Naruto lovably called it. Why he called it this was Anko had a nasty habit to throw random pointy objects at Naruto during every part of the training except for the breaks and food times. Anko absolutely loved the training though as it helped her get more accurate with moving targets as she put it. Well for Naruto he got the consolation prize of increased reflexes and dodging. After a month of this training Anko is called to the Hokage's office and a couple of hours later returns with a slight frown on her face.

"Naruto come here now I have something to tell you!" Naruto looks up at hearing this tone and knew it was serious. "What is it oneesan" asks Naruto worriedly. "Well I have good news and bad news which do you want first" Anko asks calmly. "Umm good news first" Naruto responds. "Good news is I just passed the genin exam and I'll be able to buy us better training equipment!" Naruto jumps down up and down happily before he is bonked on the head by Anko. "Calm down otouto I wasn't finished yet" Anko responded to the pouting Naruto holding his head. "Bad news I won't be able to train you as much so I'll see if I can get anyone to help but I doubt it though, also I may have to change the schedule for your training" She looks away slightly frowning in thought.

"Ah well we'll work with it as it comes eh otouto" yells Anko enthusiastically throwing her fist in the air. Naruto sighs at his oneesan behavior before getting ready for another round of "Dodge the Kunai". Training progressed just a little slower for Naruto but it gave him more time to self-practice to improve and a couple of time Anko had to knock Naruto out to keep him from overdoing it.

This progress goes on for close to a year before one day as Naruto is training Anko Is seen walking towards Naruto with a sadistic smirk on her face. Naruto looks up and seeing this face is wondering 'well who'd she torture today?' "Hey gaki guess what?" Naruto just looks at her strangely for a few minutes before finally saying, "Well are we going to sit here all day or are you going to spit it out already?" Anko frowns at this 'Damn smart-ass, wait he got that from me…Damn I'm good'. "I'll be in the Chuunin Exam in two months so my jounin instructor is sending someone here to train me and I'm gonna try to get him to train you as well otouto" Anko states back.

Naruto's eyes go wide as he sits there in shock for a second before he starts jumping up and down for joy. "So when is he coming?" Naruto asks bouncing up and down on his heels. "He's right behind you" a voice announces from behind him. Naruto jumps forward, abruptly turns around and points his finger at the figure wide-eyed. 'I'm to train these two huh, well at least it gets me away from the clan for a bit' the figure sighs under his breath. "Okay to see what level you two are at come and attack me" the figure exclaims as he gets into a ready stance.

Anko gets into her snake-fist stance as Naruto moves to the side to watch. The two ninjas stare each other down for a few minutes to size each other up. Anko launches forwards throwing two kunai at the figure which is answered with two shuriken knocking the kunai away. Anko ducks under the two 

shuriken then flips back to avoid a low kick from the figure. "Shadow snake hands" Anko announces as three snakes launch out of the sleeve f her tan trench coat sleeve straight towards the figure. The figure twirls a kunai in his hand before stabbing one of the snakes, tossing the kunai up in the air he ducks down under the one and sidesteps the third. He then jumps up into the air catching his kunai before landing on one of the snakes stabbing it as he fell then throws the kunai into the third snakes head. He then moves his head forward as Anko's foot sails over it. "Not bad but not good either" the figure states in monologue. Anko launches into a fury of strikes as the figure dances around them before abruptly jumping back and going through handsigns and shouts out, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu". A large red fireball shoots at Anko. Anko abruptly jumps into a large tree to the left before she back flips over the figure and pulls a kunai to his throat, "Give up, you lost". The figure laughs slightly at this before pushing himself forward causing the kunai to slice into his throat before a poof of smoke takes the person's place. "What the hell was that" Anko asks nervously looking around. "Kage Bunshin quite the useful technique it is" a monologue voice responds as the hooded visage of the figure walks out.

"Yes that spar showed me where you stood and my name is Itachi Uchiha" Itachi spoke out as he removed his hood showing a young teen around the age of 10 with his red Sharingan eyes watching Anko. "I'll be back tomorrow at 10 A.M. be ready then" Itachi orders as he turns around and vanishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hokage tower:

A knock is heard at Sarutobi's office door then a commanding voice says out, "Come In." The door opens up slowly as the cloaked visage of the ten year old Uchiha walks in. "Ah Itachi did you do as I ordered" Sarutobi asks briskly. Itachi gets into a one knee down respectful bow before stating in monologue, "Hai, Hokage-sama I did and will, however that is not all I have new information…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day at the Mitarashi-Uzumaki home:

A loud cream is heard once again throughout Konoha as we see Naruto being woken up yet again by freezing cold water. "What the hell oneesan! You told me I could sleep in today" Naruto exclaims out to Anko cheeks puffed out angrily. "I guess I did huh well when I said sleep in I meant two hours at most gaki" Anko says cheekily. Naruto grumbles under his breath before he gets out of the now wet bed pulls of his night clothes and gets dressed in greenish-black ninja clothes. After Naruto eats a small breakfast and does his warm-up exercise a knock on the door is heard.

"I'm here to begin your training Naruto-san, Anko-san" Itachi's voice drawls out. Anko rushes to the door before calmly opening the door and yelling hastily as she runs back to the training grounds, "Come in and close the door already". Itachi shakes his head at this then walks into the home and closes the door behind. He then briskly walks to the training grounds at the back. "Anko I will be teaching you jutsus and working on your Taijutsu form. " Itachi then turns to Naruto and declares, "As for you we will 

be working on your strategy, Taijutsu, and chakra control for now." He claps his hands as his eyes flash Sharingan red a small sadistic smirk can be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later-Naruto age 6-Mitarashi Houseold-6 P.M.:

Anko and Naruto are teaming up against Itachi in a spar. Naruto runs to the right of Itachi as Anko starts running to the left of him. She then throws a kunai at Itachi before quickly flashing through handseals and shouting out as she finishes, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu." The single kunai is joined by 24 more as the technique takes effect. Itachi jumps to the left just in time as the kunais pass right past him with one cutting the sleeve of his top. He then rolls forward as Naruto attempts to hit him from behind. Itachi then back flips away from Anko onto a tree branch as he watches his two opponents with his sharingan eyes. Naruto rushes towards the tree that Itachi is on and starts running up it using his chakra to stick to it. Itachi jumps from the tree as Naruto swings at Itachi's legs. Itachi then uses substitution to avoid Anko's Shadow Snake Hands technique.

Naruto jumps down and attempts to sneak up on Itachi as he dodges Anko's snakes. As Naruto approaches Itachi he grabs the kunai that Anko first threw. Itachi using a quick Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu to stop Anko's snakes. He then notices that he is bleeding from a kunai that went past his cheek. As he turns around Naruto jumps up to punch him in the face but Itachi grabs him by the collar of his shirt before dodging another snake from Anko. He then rushes forward and throws Naruto at Anko. Anko goes wide-eyed as she sees Naruto coming head-first towards her at high speeds. Anko without the ability to dodge as she doesn't want Naruto to slam into the rock behind her catches Naruto with her body and slams up against the rock hard. Itachi appears with a kunai to their throat immediately afterwards. "Good fight you two have gotten better you can actually cause me to bleed now" Itachi speaks as he backs off.

Naruto and Anko stand up at attention to see what is next for Itachi to say. "Starting tomorrow Naruto I'll be teaching you in ninjutsu basics starting with Kawarimi no Jutsu. Now for you Anko since you're well on your way to Jounin level I'll be working on your stealth and detection" Itachi informs his two students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a tree close by:

"Hmm quite interesting, so this is what Itachi has been doing recently huh" a dark cloaked figure says to himself before he disappears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Naruto and Co.:

"Tomorrow we begin the new training be ready at 8 A.M." Itachi spoke out as he walked off. "Well this is going better than expected" Anko stated with a half-smile. "Yes and I can't wait to start learning jutsus" added in Naruto excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Itachi:

'That was odd when I looked at Naruto during the spar with my Sharingan eye on the chakra had more smoke coming off of his body then he should have.' Itachi keeps walking towards the clan grounds. 'Hmm something is off but it's most likely nothing'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day 8 A.M. Mitarashi-Uzumaki household:

Naruto and Anko are standing at attention yet again as Itachi is standing in front of them a small smile on his face before he calmly states, "let the next stage of training begin." "Now Naruto remember the lessons of chakra from before," Naruto's head nods, "good then the handseals for Kawarimi no jutsu is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One and a half-years later – Naruto age 7 – Mitarashi-Uzumaki household 2 P.M.:

"Odd, even after two straight months you can't do Bunshin no jutsu…" Itachi trails off in thought. 'Odd it seems that 'it' messes up Naruto-kun's control too much for a bunshin' Itachi sighs slightly, 'maybe a higher level technique will be easier for him, it's either that or more chakra control hmm'.

Itachi taps his chin in thought for a good five minutes before deciding on something. "Naruto it is time for you to learn a different type of Bunshin," Itachi closes his eyes, "the type of bunshin is called…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage Tower – Sarutobi's office:

'Danzo what are you planning my old war hawk rival' Sarutobi sighs thinking back to the debriefing of Itachi two and a half years ago.

Flashback:

"_Hai, Hokage-sama I did and will, however that is not all I have new information. It seems that Danzo has an informant in the Uchiha clan. I believe it is Shisui my best friend as he has been acting strangely of late." _

_Sarutobi sighs wearily before rubbing his chin in thought. 'Danzo what are you planning?' "Anything else Itachi" Sarutobi asks. Itachi nods his head then states, "He has also been spying on the training sessions with Naruto as I have felt his chakra signature during the sessions."_

End Flashback

"Danzo what are you aiming for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Mitarashi-Uzumaki household:

"Very good Naruto you picked the jutsu up rather quickly I must say" Itachi praises. "Also I need to tell you that three months from now you'll be entering the academy." "I have a mission for the next four months so I will not be able to train you for a while" Itachi says in monologue before using vanishing in a poof of smoke and leaves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 months later – Naruto age 7 – first day of academy – academy:

"Hello class my name is Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant teacher Mizuki. You shall refer to us as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei respectively. Starting with you in the top right seat third row back" Iruka orders.

"Hai Iruka-sensei, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to become the Hokage" Naruto shouts out to the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location:

Shisui approaches a cloaked figure from behind then when he gets within five feet drops into a respectful one knee bow. The cloaked figure turns slowly, a single black eye staring at Shisui, then says, "I have an order for you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter 2

RedBlade: Since I messed up the age so I'll roll with it but for next time I'll try to get it as accurate with the age as possible thx for the info and review! 

Also I'll try to update as often as possible but college tends to keep me busy.

Also sorry if this chapter skips too much for anybodies taste, I'm trying to get the plotline moving.

Comment: Naruto will have a bloodline in this story of my creation. I'm working out the effects but it will be able to counter the Sharingan almost completely.

Pairing is undecided as I'm not quite sure who it to be or who to really write one but if you want a certain pairing then I can work it in, anyways if you want a pairing then tell me and I'll put a vote in for it. Also I won't do a yaoi, I have nothing against it but I just won't write it same thing for a harem but I could have Naruto with two girls if the vote for pairing is a tie.

Sama shows respect

Kun shows closeness to a younger boy

Chan familiar term for females

Otouto younger brother

Oneesan older sister

Gaki brat

Poll for jounin instructor and current votes:

1. Kakashi Hatake 0

2. Kurenai Yuuhi 0

3. Asuma Sarutobi 0

4. Anko Mitarashi 1

5. Someone else (your choice) But please be reasonable!

Another Poll for Teammates

1. Sasuke Uchiha 0

2. Sakura Haruno 0

3. Shino Abarame 1

4. Kiba Inuzuka 0

5. Shikamaru Nara 1

6. Chouji Akimichi 0

7. Ino Yamanaka 0

8. Hinata Hyuuga 0

9. (Your Choice) 0

Polls End Chapter 5


	4. Academy Days

'What a horrible day' thoughts

"Silence!" spoken

'**Stupid Brat' **Demonic thoughts

"**Shut up brat" Demonic talking**

"_Hokage-sama" flashback talking_

'_What is he planning' flashback thinking_

Disclaimer:

SNDiablos does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form as that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Review Responses at bottom.

Academy days –Beginning– Naruto Age 7 – Academy:

"Ha you become Hokage! Doubtful the only one here that could become Hokage is Sasuke! Isn't that right Sasuke" a pink haired green eyed young girl wearing a red dress states. Sasuke blinks up wearily looking around the classroom and notices a good many of the female population is looking at him and shivers. 'Is this what brother warned me about when he told me about going to the academy?' Sasuke then attempts to smile warmly at everyone in the room which unfortunately for the little Uchiha causes him to get even more fangirls.

However, back in the front of the classroom one Iruka is trying his best to calm himself. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He shouts to the class. Everyone quickly gets into their seats and looks straight at Iruka slightly scared.

"Okay since everyone is now in their seats I'll do roll call" Iruka calls out. "Abarame Shino!" A monologue voice calls out, "Here". "Okay next is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 hour later – classroom:

"Chakra is the mix of a person's mental and body energy combining…NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP…and ninjas use chakra to perform jutsus…SHIKAMARU NARA WAKE UP…and when a ninja uses a jutsu it takes a certain amount of….KIBA INUZUKA PAY ATTENTION…chakra. The more chakra control a person has…NARUTO PAY ATTENTION…" Iruka lectures. "Iruka-sensei this is boring" Naruto whines. "Why is that Naruto" Iruka demands. "It's just the way you teach sucks, no examples all explanation and no practical…" Naruto trails off. "Fine Naruto we'll do a practical happy now" Iruka screams out. "Hai Iruka-sensei" Naruto smiles while nodding his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later outside – Academy training grounds:

"Fine then Uzumaki; show us how to throw a kunai then" Iruka bites out. Naruto frowns but walks forward and fires 2 kunai at the target. The first kunai hits the center of the targets forehead and the second hits the heart. "Is that good Iruka-sensei" Naruto asks politely.

'Impressive not many his age are this accurate already' Iruka then nods and says, "Well done." 'I do wonder how he is this good though after all he is an orphan'. Sasuke stares at Naruto, 'I wonder if he'll be my measure'.

"Can you please show us again Naruto" Mizuki asks nicely. "Sure Mizuki-sensei" Naruto smiles and nods. Naruto then pulls out 2 kunai and flicks his wrist and the kunai go sailing towards the target. One kunai goes straight into the neck area and the other hits the kunai that is already in the heart area and drives it halfway through the log. "Nice aim once again Naruto-kun" Mizuki states while smiling. When Naruto turns around he sees that the entire class is looking at him jaws open slightly, wide-eyed and Naruto sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later – Academy Building – Classroom

Naruto walks into the classroom and sits down in the first seat he sees open which happens to be next to a pineapple haired kid. Naruto bangs his head on the desk and goes to sleep, the pineapple head waked up when he hears the bang. He looks over at Naruto and nudges him slightly, 'Troublesome blonde, why does father insist on me meeting him troublesome'. Naruto groggily wakes up and rubs his eyes before looking at the pineapple haired kid and asks, "What?" "Troublesome I just wanted to introduce myself to you I'm Nara Shikamaru, and the kid next to me eating is Akimichi Chouji" Shikamaru states. Chouji nods his head and offers Naruto a chip which he gladly accepts. As Iruka walks in the class quits down and a new lecture starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day – Academy Building – Hallway

Before the Academy day starts Naruto walks slowly down the hallway before a loud, brash voice forces Naruto to look up quickly and sees a kid with wild brown hair, and two red markings running down his face. A fanged smirk can be seen as he brags about something to a blonde haired blue eyed girl. Naruto walks up to the two and introduces himself. The brown haired kid smirks before loudly shouting, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I'm the top dog of the academy!" The blonde-haired girl elbows him in the gut then says, "Top dog yeah right that title belongs to Sasuke-kun, ah by the way I'm Yamanaka Ino! Nice to meet cha!" Naruto smiles as he sees that he may be getting friends finally. He is abruptly slammed into the wall as a pink haired girl with green eyes charges past and yells at Naruto, "Get out of my way you baka!" Naruto pulls himself from the wall and shakes his head at the girl's action as Ino looks at Naruto and states, "Sorry about forehead she can be quite rude sometimes." She huffs angrily before running after the pink-haired girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later – Academy Building – Classroom

Naruto walks into class right as the bell rings and sits next to a silent dark-haired man wearing a grey trench coat and black sunglasses. On Naruto's right a lavender-haired, white eyed girl wearing a beige jacket. Naruto smiles at the two and introduces himself yet again. "I am Abarame Shino" the dark-haired man states in monotone as he pushes his glasses up. "N-n-nice to m-m-meet you N-n-n-naruto-kun, I am H-h-hyuuga h-h-hinata" the lavender-haired girl stutters out timidly. Naruto looks at Hinata worriedly seeing her face going red from her blush. "Are you sick" Naruto asks worriedly as he puts his hand to her forehead.

Hinata's eyes roll back into her head as she faints onto Naruto. Naruto sweats nervously as the pink-haired girl stomps towards him and shouts out, "What did you do to poor Hinata you monster?" Naruto tries to defend himself but the pink-haired girl refuses to listen and punches him in the face sending him into the wall and forcing him to drop Hinata which Shino quickly grabs. Ino yells out, "Forehead that's enough he didn't do anything wrong!" The pink haired girl paid no heed though as she stomped towards Naruto. However, he was saved as the door opened and Iruka and Mizuki walked in. "That's enough" Iruka shouted out angrily. "Naruto detention for causing trouble again" Iruka shouted out. When Mizuki started protesting Iruka turned to him and said calmly, "He has to learn that just because he is an orphan does not mean he can get away with anything he wants!" "Hai, Iruka-sensei" Naruto frowned sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After detention – streets of Konoha

Naruto is walking towards his home head down at today's events in thought as a voice startles him out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees Uchiha Sasuke looking at him worriedly. "Hey Naruto is there something wrong?" "Nah so what you want Sasuke" Naruto asks kindly. "Um well I wanted to know if you would want to train with me" Sasuke says while looking down as if fearing rejection. Naruto smiles warmly and pats Sasuke on the back and says, "Sure I'd be happy to Sasuke! How does 4-8 p.m. sound?" Sasuke smiles and nods before he runs off to the Uchiha compound. Naruto smiles 'it looks like things are finally looking up for me'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 months later – Naruto age 8 – training field

"Heh your getting better Sasuke" Naruto says smiling warmly. Sasuke nods his head before looking up and noticing it is way past 8:00. "Neh Naruto I gotta get going k" Sasuke says. "Wait I'll come with Sasuke so you won't get into as much trouble" Naruto runs up to Sasuke and walks next to him. As the two get into the Uchiha compound they both notice the smell of blood as there are no lights on. The two look at each other in worry before they take off to Sasuke's home. They quickly enter the home and take off their shoes before running towards Sasuke's parent's room.

As they near the door they hear the sounds off swords clashing. Sasuke nervously looks at Naruto who nods back at him with a grim look on his face. Sasuke slowly steps up to the door and throws it open. Right as the door opens a loud squelch sound and a loud cough before the sound of blood hitting the wooden floor. Sasuke and Naruto stand aghast as they see Itachi standing there with a cold look in his eyes, standing over the dead bodies of his parents he turns to the two kids as he swiftly pulls his katana back out through Shisui's body. Sasuke gasps and shouts out, "Aniki why did you kill the clan?" Naruto meanwhile looks at Itachi with a bit of shock and fear in his eyes. Itachi's eyes suddenly started to change into the mangekyo sharingan. Itachi looks Sasuke straight into his eyes and whispers, "Tsukuyomi". Itachi then quickly looks at Naruto in the eyes and whispers yet again, "Tsukuyomi". Itachi then goes towards the fallen bodies, stabs them both with kunais, and smears blood all over their bodies. Itachi then runs out of the room and out of the lead village. Shortly after Itachi leaves a cloaked figure steps into the room and says, "Well my first pawn has fallen in exchange for a queen." The figure then vanishes completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's mind – Tsukuyomi

Sasuke is in the streets of the clan compound under the crimson sky as he sees Itachi easily killing the clan. Their bodies falling all around him as he could do nothing but watch as he was paralyzed in fear as Itachi mercilessly kills the entire clan. Sasuke screams out and passes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's mind – Tsukuyomi

Naruto is in a cage that is the size of his body exactly so he cannot move the red skies flashes crimson above him. Itachi appears in front of him with Anko tied onto a cross in plain view of Naruto. Itachi then walks towards Anko and a voice is heard in Naruto's head, "Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi for the next 72 hours you will see Anko tortured." Itachi then stabs Anko in her stomach with a katana as Anko screams in pain. Itachi then continues stabbing Anko over and over again while another Itachi starts stabbing Naruto. Itachi then injects acid into Anko throwing the agonizing screams to a whole new level as Naruto cries out in fear for her. Then Sarutobi shows up tied onto a cross as well. Itachi does the same to Sarutobi as he did to Anko. Suddenly a voice calls out, "71 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds left." Itachi continues this for the next 24 hours straight before something in Naruto suddenly snaps. Naruto's chakra starts flowing around him wildly before a huge burst of chakra shoots out of Naruto's body completely nullifying Tsukuyomi. Naruto then passes out as red chakra envelops his body and naruto vanishes, and then appears in the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's tower – Sarutobi's office

Sarutobi is sitting behind his desk fervently attacking the biggest enemy of any Kage…paperwork. As he keeps filling out the paperwork a sudden flash forces Sarutobi to look up and when he does he sees 

Naruto falling face first onto the hardwood floor with a resounding thump. Sarutobi quickly pages an ANBU to take Naruto to the hospital. Right as the ANBU arrives a second ANBU shows. "Hokage-sama the Uchiha clan has been completely wiped out there was only one survivor, Uchiha Sasuke" the ANBU shouts out hysterically. Sarutobi curses under his breath and orders, "Well we must now wait for Sasuke to awake and tell us what happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospital – 1 week later

Sasuke opens his eyes tentatively as doctors rush around him. Sarutobi waits until Sasuke is completely awake before he asks him what happened. "Well Naruto and I were practicing later than normal so he decided to come home with me. When we got to the clan compound there was the smell of blood in the air. We took off towards my home running past the dead bodies and got to my home a little later. We then made our way towards my parent's room where we heard the sound of sword clashing against sword. I slammed open the door to see Itachi stabbing his katana straight through Shisui. He then turned to us and used a strange jutsu on us when we looked him in the eye called Tsukuyomi."

Right when Sasuke finished this he passed out. Sarutobi sighs as an ANBU appears, "Hokage-sama the council has requested your presence." Sarutobi then gets up and leaves the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later – Hokage Tower – Council meeting room

Sarutobi enters the room and sits in the well lit chamber where all the clans heads and civilian council figures with Danzo and his old two teammates are there waiting. "This new council meeting is in session" is announced by Homura one of Sarutobi's old teammates. "Has the Uchiha heir awakened" a fat civilian council member asks. Sarutobi nods his head and then repeats everything Sasuke told him to the council. Not long after he finishes cries of outrage resound from the civilians. One particular council member the same fat one from before shouts out, "It is the demon brats fault he has corrupted Itachi and controlled him to destroy the clan we must execute him immediately!" All of the civilian council heads roar in approval of this while most of the shinobi clan heads look at the civilian side in disgust. Danzo raises his voice, "No he should not be harmed the boy had nothing to do with the massacre, it is better for the village if he stays a loyal Konoha ninja." Half of the civilians seem to be thinking this over while the other half starts calling even louder for Naruto's death.

Sarutobi slams his hand onto the desk in front of him quieting the room. "He will not be executed as he had nothing to do with the massacre" Sarutobi announces before storming out of the council chambers. While in the back of the council room Danzo can be seen smirking evilly and the only one too see this is Hyuuga Hiashi the Hyuuga clan head. 'Danzo what the hell are you planning this time' Hiashi wonder as he walks out leaving Danzo, Homura and Kotaru in the chambers. As the door shuts sinister laughter can be heard from within…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter 2

RedBlade: Since I messed up the age so I'll roll with it but for next time I'll try to get it as accurate with the age as possible thx for the info and review! J

And thank you everyone for support and votes it really helps!

Also I'll try to update as often as possible but college tends to keep me busy.

Also sorry if this chapter skips too much for anybodies taste, I'm trying to get the plotline moving.

And for pairings if you suggest it and it's not there it is because it won't work or I haven't gotten to it yet.

For instance Naruto X Anko pairing won't work right in this story since Anko is in Naruto's eyes and older sister.

Comment: Naruto will have a bloodline in this story of my creation. I'm working out the effects but it will be able to counter the Sharingan almost completely.

Pairing poll since it seems some people want it:

Naruto X Hinata

Naruto X Ayame

Naruto X Kurenai

Naruto X Hana

Naruto X Shizune

Naruto X Yugao

Sensei teacher

Sama shows respect

Kun shows closeness to a younger boy

Chan familiar term for females

Otouto younger brother

Oneesan older sister

Gaki brat

Poll for jounin instructor and current votes:

1. Kakashi Hatake 3

2. Kurenai Yuuhi 1

3. Asuma Sarutobi 1

4. Anko Mitarashi 4

5. Yamato/Tenzou 1

5. Someone else (your choice) But please be reasonable! 0

Another Poll for Teammates

1. Sasuke Uchiha 4

2. Sakura Haruno 1

3. Shino Abarame 3

4. Kiba Inuzuka 1

5. Shikamaru Nara 6

6. Chouji Akimichi 0

7. Ino Yamanaka 3

8. Hinata Hyuuga 6

9. (Your Choice) 0

Polls End Chapter 5


	5. After the Massacre

'What a horrible day' thoughts

'What a horrible day' thoughts

"Silence!" spoken

'**Stupid Brat' **Demonic thoughts

"**Shut up brat" Demonic talking**

"_Hokage-sama" flashback talking_

'_What is he planning' flashback thinking_

Disclaimer:

SNDiablos does not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form as that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Review Responses at bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is another bright new day in Konoha but yet Naruto is seen frowning deep in thought over what Itachi did. 'It does not make any sense, why would Itachi kill his own clan he always told me how he loved his family'.

When Naruto comes out of his musings he notices that he is in front of the Academy building with good time to spare. Before he walks through the door he hears a, "hey you!"

Naruto looks over to see a man wearing a beige colored ANBU style uniform on with a hawk mask with NE on its forehead. Naruto points to himself and the man nod's his head at him to come over. Naruto cautiously walked over suspecting a trap and soon enough was at the base of the tree line right in front of the man.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the man starts in monologue, "I have a message for you from Danzo-sama of the council." Naruto nods his head nervously after hearing it is from the council.

"Danzo-sama sent me to tell you that you are in danger from the civilian side of the council and that Sarutobi-san has been lying to you your entire life" the man continues. Naruto looks confused when the man says that the old man has been lying to him. 'He's been lying to me about what?'

"Danzo-sama says he a lot of information for you and will give it to you in an exchange for a meeting with him tomorrow night at this location" he then hands Naruto a map showing a underground facility that is built into the Hokage faces.

Naruto nods his head in acceptance and takes the map stores it away and walks into the academy. The NE ANBU smirks behind his mask and shunshins away.

Naruto walks into the classroom and sits down deep in thought. 'Okay this is strange first off Itachi always warned me of Danzo and to be wary of him, yet Danzo states that old man has been lying to me all my life. The question is what he has been lying to me about. Hmmm only one way to find out'

Naruto looks up to see a vein pulsing in Iruka's forehead as he glares at Naruto. Naruto sits up straight and slurs out, "Whazzup?"

"Well you are now after I've been trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes" Iruka shouts at him.

Naruto nervously scratches the back of his head with a grin on his face. "Now that Naruto if finally awake I can begin the lesson and the meaning of the hand sign of rat is..."

After a long boring lecture day at the academy Naruto runs to his home and when he gets to his nice well kept home he unlocks the door and when he gets inside locks it back up.

He then calls out, "Anko-neechan I'm home!" When there is no response he then moves into the living area. He then sits on his couch and thinks to himself, 'today is Friday which means that there is no academy tomorrow perfect that means I can get to the meeting with Danzo-san easily.' Before he can think any further a loud knock on his door knocks him out of his ponderings.

'I wonder who would see me at this time'. Naruto slowly opens the door to see two coal colored eyes.

"Sasuke is that you" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah it's me mind if I come in" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, sure" Naruto said as he opened the door to see a puffy-eyed Sasuke. "So what's up Sasuke?"

"I've been thinking about what Itachi did and I just don't understand, but he killed my family, you know I can't just forgive him, but I can't hate him either he is still my nii-san after all."

"I get what your saying after all Itachi was like a brother to me as well but I just want to understand why he did it."

"Well" Sasuke states, "let's get as strong as we can so when the time comes we can convince Itachi to tell us the truth!"

Naruto and Sasuke then smile at each other and shake hands before Sasuke wave's goodbye and walks back to the empty Uchiha compound.

Not even ten minutes after Sasuke leaves Naruto heads out to training ground 7 to improve on his techniques. As Naruto walks down the street he notices once again that no one is acknowledging him. As soon as he starts walking past the civilians turn in another direction as if he isn't there. This causes a few tears to fall from Naruto's eyes before he hardens his features. 'Someday they will regret never noticing me'. 'Yet I don't want to hurt them as they haven't physically harmed me'.

Naruto sighs and notices that he has arrived at training ground seven but also that he is not alone. He takes a good look at the person and sees it a man with tall, spiky, silver hair a forehead protector slanted down over his right (?) eye. Naruto sighs again thinking 'it's just Kakashi-san'. Kakashi looks away from the memorial stone then eye smiles when seeing Naruto.

"So gaki what do you want here?"

Naruto looks up slightly abashed at being spoken to by someone besides his few precious people. "Well Kakashi-san I sometimes train here so I…"

"Ah ok then as long as you're here to train" Kakashi drawls out while eye-smiling again.

Naruto nods his head and thinks, 'Itachi-sensei wanted me to practice this technique but I still don't get the point of this when I have other techniques'. Naruto shakes his head so he can concentrate on his task. 'Now for this technique to work I'm supposed to focus where I want to go and will my self there while moving'.

Kakashi narrows his eye slightly when he sees Naruto's body start to glow a light yellow color. 'He can't know Hirashin no Jutsu already can he?'

Naruto then runs forward and disappears before reappearing across the training field. However, as soon as he arrives at that destination he is panting heavily and just from doing that is completely socking wet with sweat. 'I definitely need to work on this move it takes way to much out of me to be useful at this point'.

'Well it's not Hirashin no Jutsu but with training it could be almost as good, looks like the gaki does take up after his father.' Kakashi smiles behind his mask before he pulls out a little orange book and giggles while reading it. Naruto looks over at Kakashi upon hearing him giggle looks at the book, looks back at Kakashi then sighs.

Meanwhile in a dark room lit only by a few candles to dark figures can be seen. "So did you deliver my message" the first voice asks. "It has been done my lord" the second voice states before the second figure disappears. The first man walks closer to the light allowing his one black eye to be seen as he says out loud, "yes, all of the pieces are finally falling into place!"

Back at the training field Naruto is trying again to use his technique. This time though he overshoots his destination. A loud WHAM can be heard as well as a load moan of pain as Naruto slams straight into one of the trees headfirst. Kakashi cringes at that a bit before shaking his head and thinking, 'well I've sure Itachi used to tell him to use his head but I don't think this is what he had in mind'.

Kakashi then slowly walks over to Naruto to see him knocked out cold. 'Well I better take the gaki back to his place lest Anko blame this on me' Kakashi cringes again at that thought. Kakashi then picks up Naruto bridal style and carries him to his house, opens the door, and lays him upon his bed. However, before he can walk out through the door Anko walks in along with Kurenai Yuuhi and Hana Inuzuka. "What are doing in my house Kakashi" Anko asks dangerously while fingering a kunai.

Kakashi starts sweating a bit before stammering out, "W-w-w-well you s-s-see there's a perfectly logical e-explanation for this."

"Which is" Anko asks tightening her grip on her kunai.

"Well you see Narutoinjuredhimselfduringtrainingbye" and Kakashi shunshins out of the house before a kunai flies straight through where he was a minute ago.

Anko sighs before she goes over what Kakashi said really quickly. "Wait a minute did he say Naruto injured himself during training?"

Hana and Kurenai both look at each other before looking at Anko and nodding their head yes. Anko swears under her breath then runs straight to Naruto's room with Hana and Kurenai following right behind her. She opens the door to his room gently and notices that Naruto is completely healed but is still out cold. 'It's in times like this that I'm a little grateful to his high rate of healing'. She smiles softly before turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

Next morning comes and Naruto is snoring softly before his alarm goes off next to his head. He smashes the poor alarm for daring to wake him up before he sits up abruptly less than five minutes later wide-eyed. 'Crap I almost forgot about the meeting with Danzo-san'. He quickly gets dressed in a white t-shirt and grey shorts before slipping on his ninja sandals and running out the door barely stopping to close it behind him. He dodges the people that are up and about during the early afternoon and makes it to the Hokage faces.

He stops to catch his breath before he starts running into the Hokage faces. Once inside Naruto slowly makes his way through the dark, moist, candle-lit cavern. As he gets to the end of the tunnel he is in he sees a huge room with people all standing in two-lines as if parting ways for him. A woman in the Root ANBU uniform walks us and greets Naruto.

"Danzo-sama is waiting for you in the back chamber Uzumaki-san" she states in monologue. Naruto nods his head in thanks as she escorts him to the chamber and knocks on the door.

"Danzo-sama, Uzumaki-san is here as requested" she states.

A gruff wizened voice on the other side of the door can be heard saying, "let Uzumaki-san in." The female Root member slowly opens the door and ushers Naruto in. As soon as Naruto walks in she closes the door and walks away.

Naruto looks around the room to see it is very bare the only furniture in the room is the desk and two chairs one on each side of the desk. Danzo is sitting in the candle-light a grim look on his face, he motions for Naruto to sit in the seat in front of the desk which Naruto does.

"Uzumaki-san," Danzo starts, "there is something very important you need to know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

­

End Chapter 5

Dante Of Konoha: ah transitions hmm I'll work on it but that is something I've always had trouble with along with run-ons XD.

Shinku Ryuuga: for Taijutsu I am going to be making a semi-unique style for Naruto because of his impromptu bloodline. However, I will say Dance of the Crescent Moon is a good possibility.

NoNameNeeded: Thank you very much for pointing out that error, hopefully this chapter will be better in that department.

Also thank you everyone else as well for support and votes it really helps. .

Comment: Naruto will have a bloodline in this story of my creation. I'm working out the effects but it will be able to counter the Sharingan almost completely.

Pairing poll since it seems some people want it:

Naruto X Hinata 5

Naruto X Ayame

Naruto X Kurenai 1

Naruto X Hana

Naruto X Yugao 2

Sensei teacher

Sama shows respect

Kun shows closeness to a younger boy

Chan familiar term for females

Otouto younger brother

Nee-chan a more familiar term for older sister

Oneesan older sister

Nii-san older brother

Gaki brat

New Poll:

I'll be doing a crossover Naruto X fic sometime and these are the choices so far.

Elder Scrolls !V: Oblivion.

Jurassic Park

Soul Caliber

Army of Two

Dynasty Warriors

Romance of the Three Kingdoms

Poll for jounin instructor and current votes:

­

1. Kakashi Hatake 7

2. Kurenai Yuuhi 4

3. Asuma Sarutobi 1

4. Anko Mitarashi 5

5. Yamato/Tenzou 1

5. Someone else (your choice) But please be reasonable! 0

Another Poll for Teammates

1. Sasuke Uchiha 10

2. Sakura Haruno 2

3. Shino Abarame 5

4. Kiba Inuzuka 1

5. Shikamaru Nara 9

6. Chouji Akimichi 0

7. Ino Yamanaka 4

8. Hinata Hyuuga 9

9. (Your Choice) 0

Teammate and Instructor Polls End Chapter 5


End file.
